narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Medic and A Prisoner: A New Bond is Formed
Shortly after his visit with the Hokage about a prisoner, Castitas has led her to the medical center for a preliminary checkup. From what he learned, her name was Geiha Arashi. She had been in prison for five years and labeled an enemy of the country because of her uncontrollable powers. All five of those years were spent in solitary confinement. Castitas knows he was going to have to be careful with her, knowing she was going to be emotionally fragile. "You do not know me, but I think we will get to know each other quite a bit, so perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Castitas. I will be your your medic, and your guide. But first, let us begin with your physical and psychological checkup." Turning around, Castitas looks down at the set of tools a normal doctor would utilize for standard checkups like this. Shaking his head slightly, he moved the tools away. "So what, you're going to stick some needles in me, check my blood? Wouldn't be the first. I've got so many needle marks from checkups in prison, it would be easier to count the spots I haven't been checked." Letting out a sigh, Geiha figured she was going to get the usual checkup she always did. But to her surprise, she sees Castitas turn around with no tools in his hands. She saw him look at her straight in the eye, then down to her body, as if he was thoroughly examining her. "Mild redness in the eyes indicates lack of sleep. You sleep for about two hours at the most, then dredge on through the rest of the day. Lack of bags under the eyes indicates the uneasy sleeping patterns are recent. Facial patterns indicate emotional and psychological trauma, followed with bouts of intense stress. Slight paleness of the skin is indicative of mild malnourishment and thirst. So I am going to get you some food and something to drink." Taking a quick leave, Castitas begins making his way to the cafeteria. Geiha was astonished with how much he could learn about her with just a single gaze. It was a vast difference to the doctors at the prison who would just jab and forget. After several minutes passed, Geiha got up and made her way to the cafeteria to wonder why it was taking so long. She could smell something cooking and made her way through the empty kitchen. The medical center had been, for the most part, closed off to the public save for emergencies for renovations, so there wasn't anyone else in there. She noticed Castitas cooking, an aroma that smelt vaguely of beef and onions. Walking over to him, she noticed he was steaming what looked like balls of beef and onion in dough. She was vaguely curious as to what it was. "Old recipe my father taught me. It's called Niku-man. It's simple to make. Knead some dough and let it sit for a while. Take some servings of beef and onions and roll them in a ball. Once rolled, place them on top of a flat of dough and wrap the dough around it in a ball. Once finished, let them steam for about twenty minutes. Should be done in a few more minutes. In the meantime, follow me, I want you to try something." Leading her to a kettle, she could smell a faint scent of tea. Pouring her a cup, he let her get a taste of it. Shrugging, she took a slight sip. It tasted very sweet and was warm, freshly made. Letting out a slow breath, she savored the taste. "Rosehip tea. Has one of the highest sources of vitamin C, and has a sweet flavor to it. That will help with your thirst. In the meantime, I believe the Niku-man is finished. Follow me." Picking up the kettle and cup, Castitas led her back to the steamer, where he places the kettle and cup next to and grabs some tongs, placing the balls of Niku-man on a serving plate. Grabbing two plates, he balances the kettle, cups and serving plate on the two plates and leads her to a table in the cafeteria. Setting down the plates, Castitas set the serving plate down at the center and the plates on opposite ends of the table while placing the kettle next to the serving plate and the cups next to the two respective plates. After the two sat down, Castitas offered Geiha a set of chopsticks, which she took. The two take a ball of Niku-man and set it on their plate, and Castitas filled their cups with the rosehip tea. Grabbing the Niku-man with her chopsticks, Geiha took a bite out of it. The moment it touched her palate, she couldn't help but savor it. The flavors of meat and onion complimented each other extremely well. She expected herself to just eat it quickly to get it over with, but she couldn't help but savor the taste to it. It was the first freshly cooked meal she had in years. Swallowing the chewed meal, she couldn't help but feel amazed at its flavor and took another bite of it, savoring it all the same. Letting off a slight smile, Castitas took a bite of his Niku-man, eating it slowly to ensure he got the most of its flavor before swallowing. Putting down his Niku-man, Castitas takes a sip of his tea and puts his cup down. "So, tell me about yourself, Geiha." Putting down her Niku-man, she felt it was only fair to let him know who she was, given how he had been treating her since the checkup. Letting out a sigh, she began. "I lived a fairly good early life, loved both my parents more than life itself. Even when I couldn't control my ninjutsu, they helped me in every way they could. Five years ago, that all changed." Feeling a knot in her throat, she swallowed hard, as if trying to fight back sadness. "You know you do not have to continue if you wish not to. I do not want you to have to put any stress on yourself that you do not want." Castitas could tell this was a hard topic for her to discuss. He didn't need any medic knowledge to tell him she was hurting. "You know, I never got to know who my biological parents were. The ones who took me in adopted me. My biological parents died from an illness shortly after my birth. I was sent here by them before they died and raised by medics. They taught me everything I know. Were it not for my biological parents sending me away, I may have died alongside them. It was perhaps their greatest act of sacrifice. It probably doesn't compare much to you, as getting to know your parents and losing them, the pain is incomparable to mine. You are probably wondering why I accepted the task to take you in and guide you. It's not just because the Hokage requested it, but I could see that you are someone who needs help, not just medical help, but social help. You need someone to talk to. If you let me, I can be that kind of person." Taking another sip of his tea, he sat his cup back down and looked back at her, noting she had been carefully listening to him and could tell that it no doubt felt like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She hadn't had anyone to talk to in years, and knowing that someone was there for her was all she needed. "Thank you. There's still a lot of emotional pain weighing me down, but you helped pull some of it away... It's hard, trying to talk to a brick wall knowing that wall isn't going to reply back. But hearing an honest reply is the most important thing, to know there's someone actually listening to me. Thank you, Castitas. For the meal, for the talk. You're the first one to treat me like this in years. When I was put in prison, I was treated like a monster, like if anyone got near me, they'd die. Everyone kept their distance from me during the free times in prison, and then I was sent back in solitary confinement. But to see someone unafraid to approach me, to talk to me, it's perhaps one of the most comfortable feeling I've had in a long time." She let off a small smile, perhaps one of the first in years. As the hours passed, they continued talking, having long finished their meals, getting to know each other more. By the time they were finished, it was nightfall. Not wanting Geiha to not have to spend another night in prison, he led her to his house. "There's a spare bedroom up ahead, that will be your room. Hopefully you will be able to rest more easily in an actual bed than a solitary confinement cell." After finishing, Castitas headed back to his room to get changed. Looking around the house, Geiha knew it was the home of someone who looked after himself; Books set up on a shelf in alphabetical order. Furniture set modestly to allow ease of movement. Pictures set up with perfect straightness. When she heard the door open from Castitas's bedroom, she noticed him in casual sleepwear, taking note of the shirt that complimented his perfect physique. When she made her way to the guest bedroom, she noticed her clothes were already set there, no doubt given to Castitas before the checkup to give her housing during the guidance. Closing the door, she changed into some nightwear, which consisted of a loose shirt and sleep pants. Heading back out, she noticed Castitas was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Figuring she should do the same, she noticed a spare toothbrush in the cup, which Castitas allowed her to use. The two began to brush their teeth, Geiha noticing how thorough Castitas is with his cleaning. As the two finished, they spit their residual toothpaste into the sink and finished up. Walking out of the bathroom, the two headed to their respective bedrooms to rest for the night. Laying down on the bed, Geiha noticed how comfortable it was, infinitely more so in comparison to the bunk bed she slept on in prison. In comparison, it felt like she was laying on a cloud. Letting off another smile, she was happy for the first time in a long time knowing she was being taken care of again. But she knew she had a long day ahead of her tomorrow, as it was going to be all about training her to control her energy. But Geiha felt confident in Castitas, feeling if he couldn't help her control her power, no one could. Closing her eyes, she dozed off to sleep. Category:Self Roleplay